


don't

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Pre-The Lost Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna doesn't take anybody's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't

**Author's Note:**

> basically i have this headcanon that reyna is actually deep down very evil to jason, and that both praetors have sworn on the river styx to tease octavian mercilessly.  
> 

* * *

"Reyna, are you sure?" Jason runs to catch up to Reyna's long strides. She's always been taller than him, although lately he's been going through a growth spurt.

"Very sure, Jason," she snaps. "We've been through this."

"Yeah, but..." He frowns worriedly.

"Jason, I'm _fine_. Stop assuming I'm not just because..." She takes a deep breath. "I'm fine," she says softer. "I promise."

He hugs her. "Good."

Reyna relaxes for a moment, then pushes him away.

"We have work to do, Grace. Come on."

As they enter the praetors' barracks, Jason trips on a loose spear that was lying around. Reyna snickers.

"Very _graceful_."

"Shut up," he mutters angrily. Stupid last name.

Reyna leans against the wall, smirking, almost as if waiting for him to figure something out. He doesn't disappoint.

" _You_ put that there!" he exclaims.

"I haven't made a Grace joke in too long. You should have been expecting it." She clicks her tongue in mock disappointment.

He fakes an angry glare and draws his Imperial Gold sword. She brings her hand out from behind her back and he sees that hers is already out. She smirks and swings her weapon in a wide arc. He blocks it and metal screeches against metal as he drags his blade against hers. They part and prepare to charge at each other again, but are interrupted by footsteps.

"What are you doing?" demands Octavian.

Reyna whirls around and somehow manages to catch the augur in a choke hold with her sword.

"Hello, Tavy," she grins. "Nice of you to join us in the _house for praetors_."

Jason's mouth twitches, despite his attempt at keeping a straight face.

"My question still stands," Octavian persists. "What are you doing?"

"Having a little fun, Tavy," pipes up Jason. "Y'know, 'cause we've been working all day to make your camp safe?"

The legacy of Apollo pushes Reyna's sword away from his throat and glares.

"I work too."

"What, sitting on your ass, cutting up stuffed animals?" snorts Jason.

"Making sure that nothing bad will happen!"

Reyna sheathes her sword.

"You know, Octavian, I remember last time one of your prophecies came to pass, it was the exact opposite of what you said. _People died_ ," she spits.

The boy pales. No one likes seeing Reyna angry, especially not him, and _especially_ not when her anger is directed _at_ him.

"I-it..." he stutters.

Jason coughs. "I would leave if I were you, Tavy."

Octavian doesn't even bother nodding, just turns and hightails it out of the praetor house.

Jason turns to see his fellow praetor gritting her teeth.

"I hate him. I hate him I hate him I hate him. Why does he have to be like that Jason? I swear I will kill him one day."

Jason grasps her arms before she can draw her dagger. Reyna's temper is the one thing she must learn to control.

"Calm down, Reyna. Going around murdering annoying augurs won't help the camp," he says in his always level-headed manner.

"It might," she growls. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. "Okay. Okay, I'm fine."Opening her eyes, she adds, "But if he's ever in mortal danger, I'm not throwing myself in front of the death blow just so he can live a long and healthy life making others miserable."

"Got it," Jason grins.

* * *

"Rey," says the son of Jupiter softly. "You okay?"

"M'fine," she mumbles.

"You need to talk?"

"I said I'm fine," she snaps, a tendril of her temper escaping her.

"Okay."

Silence.

"But if you ever need anyone-"

"Jason Grace," she cuts him off quietly, calmly. He's scared now. "I told you I was fine. I _don't_ need anyone, and I _certainly_ don't need you."

"What..."

"Don't _what_ me. You're always so perfect. Golden boy, Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Slayer of Krios. Do you need anyone, Reyna?" She does a cruel imitation of his voice. "You've been quiet, Reyna. Talk to me, Reyna, tell me everything. Will you be alright, Reyna? Can you handle it, Reyna? _Yes I fucking can_!"

She's panting from her outburst, glaring at Jason; except glaring isn't the right word. She's looking at him like, like...

"Reyna, I... I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."

"That's because you never ask, Jase," she sighs tiredly, as if all the fight had left her. She lays back on the couch, stroking Aurum and stares at him across the darkened room.

He sighs too. He's supposed to be the eloquent one, the negotiator. Reyna does tactics, he does talking. That's how they've always done things. But apparently, when applied to real life situations, his talking amounts to nothing.

"I really am sorry, though," he tries again.

"I know you are," she replies.

Oh. Right. Her dogs. If he hadn't truly been sorry, he would have truly been dead.

He opens his mouth to speak.

"You're about to change the subject, Grace," Reyna cuts him off. 

"How did you- oh, never mind." Reyna tends to know lots of things about people, and how they work. 

 _Which is probably what makes her such a great praetor,_ Jason thinks. 

And it was true. It always had been. Jason is the expected leader (son of Jupiter - of course he is), but Reyna, well, she's everything else. Tactician, warrior... She's the leader, really. 

Jason turns on his back. 

"Reyna?" he asks quietly. 

"Yeah?" 

"You have a sister, right?" 

There's no answer. 

"Rey?" 

"Yeah," she whispers. "Yeah, I did." 

"Did? You mean she's...dead?" 

"Not dead. No, she's alive." 

"Then what..." 

The questions stays unasked, but it doesn't really need saying, in the end. 

_What happened to her?_

"She went off and joined the Amazons," Reyna says simply, as if it were the most common thing in the world. 

"Oh. Okay." 

"Jason?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Sorry." 

"What?" 

"About earlier." 

"Oh. Yeah. Me too." 

"Yeah." 

Their conversation continues somewhere in that direction until Jason drops off to sleep mid-sentence. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> as a general warning: i don't ship jeyna. in my eyes they have a brother-sister relationship (hence the argument. siblings fight.)  
> i do love jason, alright? don't worry. i just have this sadistic habit of focusing on character flaws and jason is so goddamn flawless marry meeeeeeee  
> (you know who's even flawless-er than sparky though? reyna, that's who.)


End file.
